Shadowdance
by BK0610
Summary: One Shot; President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III has had a rough day. All he wants is his wife-but she's not home. Or, so he thinks. And, his wife has a big surprise for him. As always, Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC, etc al.


_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby let me put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_

~Beyonce, _Dance For You_

* * *

Fitz was tired. Bone tired. And pissed off. As he walked through the halls, his secret service detail paces behind him, he reached the Residence entry way and pushed the door opened. He gave an absent wave to the two men who would stand post and hurried closed the door behind him.

All Fitz wanted was his wife. He wanted to hug her and engulf her petite body into his arms. He needed the feel of her body next to his and her words of encouragement to bolster his morale, which was at a very low point given the disintegration of the negotiation for support of increasing the minimum wage. After the day he'd had, he only wanted to put his face in the crook of her neck and smell her and the Chanel No. 5 she wore daily, a smell that immediately brought her image to his mind even when she wasn't in his presence. Yet, as Fitz took in the dark and quiet Residence, his shoulders sagged even more. She wasn't there.

Fitz walked through the Residence without even bothering the turn the lights on as he went. If his wife wasn't there, then he'd just go to sleep. As he walked through the living area and then down the hallway toward the master bedroom, he toed his shoes and socks off and he pulled at the knot of his tie and let it fall to the floor, despite knowing that his wife hated it. It was one of the few things he liked to do to occasionally purposely annoy her. She was so cute when she was annoyed with him. She'd roll her eyes and scrunch up her face before bending down to pick up whatever offending piece of clothing he left strewn about the Residence. Fitz could admit to himself that, apart from finding her annoyance toward him cute in those instances, he appreciated any opportunity to see his wife's nicely rounded ass in all of its glory.

As Fitz reached the door to the master bedroom, his tie on the floor behind him, all of the buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and his shirt pulled out of his slacks, he saw slight flickers at the bottom of the door. Maybe his wife was home. Fitz started getting excited over the idea of seeing her beautiful face break out in her usual smile when she saw him. He turned the doorknob and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Once in the room, he began to understand the weird flickers he saw under the door. There were candles, all of their wicks flickering with flames, of different sizes placed throughout the room. The amount of candles used gave the room a sensual glow. There was enough light for him to see, but not enough to where the sexy ambiance was affected.

One section of the bedroom had a chaise lounge with a beautiful cherry wood table next too it. There was usually a book on that table, for Fitz enjoyed that little area as his personal reading nook. Right now, however, the table was covered by a thick linen tablecloth. On top of the tablecloth sat champagne chilling on eyes and a bowl of strawberries. Next to the strawberries was a note card that had only one word written on it in his wife's beautiful script: Sit.

Fitz, though excited, was confused. He didn't know what was going on. Yet, he followed the direction on the card and sat anxiously, his hands on his knees. He had just opened his mouth and was about to call his wife's name when the music started.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes  
Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes  
Wanna show you how much I value what you say_

Fitz's eyes snapped to attention as his Livvie, his beautiful and gorgeous wife seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was in awe starring at her as she slowly moved toward him, her hips swaying to the music. Fitz couldn't get over the sight before him.

Olivia smiled. She knew she had surprised him. She'd wanted to do something like this for a while, but things had always gotten in the way. Being the First Lady and still handling cases for OPA if the situation demanded kept her very business. Her busy schedule combined with is schedule didn't leave a whole lot of room for spontaneity. However, performing a striptease for your husband couldn't be penciled in by a secretary. It had to be a surprise. It had to shock, to awe, to wow. Olivia decided that today would be the day. After checking in with Cyrus and hearing about the meltdown of negotiations, she knew she'd made the right choice. This would be the perfect thing to make Fitz feel better. And, it would make her feel good too…both figuratively and literally. Olivia was definitely looking forward to the literally.

She walked toward Fitz in time with the music. As she walked, raised a hand to her hair and took out the single large bobby pin that held her hair in a messy chignon and dropped it on the carpeted floor. Olivia shook her hair out until her bouncy curls framed her face and flowed downward like a waterfall. She gave him a saucy grin, for she knew how he felt about her hair. He'd always loved running his fingers through it, whether they were sitting next to each other on a couch watching a movie or in the midst of love making.

As Olivia continued walking closer to him across the large bedroom, she unknotted the belt that kept her long Burberry trench coat closed, and slowly pulled the coat off of her body as the music continued to play in the background. The coat dropped to the floor to reveal a pale pink satin and lace corset and a small scrap of lace that was supposed to pass for underwear. The corset had matching thin straps that wrapped around Olivia's shoulders. Her waist was synched in, but surprisingly, she was comfortable, likely because of the front closure of the corset. Nude colored five inch stiletto Jimmy Choo shoes capped off her look. Olivia knew she looked good, and by the look on her husband's face, he thought the same.

And then she began to move. Swaying to the music and rolling her hips in time with the beat. She ran her hands over her body and cupped her breasts and placed one hand between her things, cupping herself.

Fitz sat there in awe at the fact that his Livvie was performing a striptease for him. Despite the fact Olivia had no qualms about trying new things when they made love, she generally acquiesced control in the bedroom to him. She liked Fitz's bedroom assertiveness. He would often play her like a newly strung violin and she enjoyed every minute of it. Yet, there were times where Olivia liked to take control of the reigns and have Fitz at her mercy. Fitz knew that this was one of those times.

Olivia turned around, still moving her hips, and then turned to peak at Fitz over her shoulder, a coy smile on her face. Then she whipped around, her hair flying, and dropped to the floor. On her knees, she crawled toward Fitz as she mouthed the lyrics to the song. When she reached his legs, she put both of her hands on Fitz's knees, pushed his legs apart, and swiveled her upper body between his legs. Olivia did not miss the well endowed erection tenting his slacks.

Fitz leaned down to kiss her, but Olivia moved out of the way, pushing herself up off of him to stand in front of him once more. The music continued as she turned around and started whining her hips and ass in his face. Her movements were slow and hypnotic until the singer's voice sped up in the chorus, which led Olivia to speed up her movements in time with the song. She turned around again, a devilish smile on her face and grabbed both of her husband's hands. She turned around once more and moved Fitz's hands over her body, her small hands atop his larger ones. She placed one of his hands on her breast and felt him try and squeeze it through the stiff corset boning. Olivia took his other hand and led it to the heat between her legs. He cupped her through her lace underwear and tried to slip his fingers under the material, but once again Olivia left his grasp and thwarted his attempts.

Fitz was breathing heavily. Watching Liv dance for him was one of the most erotic experiences that he'd ever had—and that was saying a lot considering his opinion that everything having to do with Olivia Carolyn Pope was an erotic experience. Yet, Fitz was beginning to get frustrated with the teasing. He was so aroused; he wanted to see more of her body, to touch her, to take her right then and there.

Olivia, sensing his frustration, turned around and started to slowly undo the clasps holding the corset together. Fitz watched her without blinking. This certainly wasn't the first time Olivia undressed for Fitz. The first time they made love his uttered "take off your clothes" led to Olivia undressing for him while he focused on her. But this was just…difference.

As more skin was revealed, Fitz scooted forward as a means to get closer to his prize. When the last clasp was released, Olivia held the corset closed with her hands. Then, fast as lightening, she opened it and closed it. Fitz huffed loudly. He'd gotten the quickest glimpse possible of her breast, so fast that Fitz wondered if he'd imagined it. Fitz almost said something, but stopped himself. This was his Livvie's show…he'd give her a bit more time before he jumped her.

Olivia was starting to get frustrated too, despite the fact that this was a game she started. She didn't think that having Fitz watch her would arouse her to these heights. She wanted to feel him sink into her depths. Yet, she wanted to finish what she started. She wasn't averse to speeding things up a tad, though. With that thought in mind, she opened the corset and fully revealed herself to his eyes. She flung the corset across the room. She massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples for show and wasn't disappointed by Fitz's response. He was panting like a boy who just witnessed his first porno. Olivia would have laughed if she didn't think it would spoil the mode or hurt Fitz's feelings. She then stalked toward her husband. Once she got near him, she placed one heeled foot on the side of his leg and undulated her body in his face. When her stomach was close enough, Fitz snaked out his tongue to lick it. Fitz didn't miss the slight twitch of her abdominal muscles when she felt his tongue on her body.

Then Olivia straddled him, but kept some space between their bodies.

_Sit back and watch!  
Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!_

With each repeated word Olivia moved atop to the beat of the remainder of the music. She pressed her chest up against his so that he could feel her hardened nipples through his think undershirt. She wouldn't sit on him because she knew that feeling Fitz's erection press against her thin underwear would be her undoing, but the song was almost over. Olivia leaned over and licked Fitz's ear, which didn't take long to turn even redder than they already were. Olivia heard the telltale lowering of the music, signaling its end. She did a final swivel and as soon as the last note finished, sat fully on Fitz's lap.

Olivia took a second to compose herself. "Surprise!" she said, a huge smile on her face.

Fitz, on the other hand, wasn't composed at all and was still breathing very hard. His hands where squeezing and caressing Olivia's ass and he pulled her closer to him so that his hardness pressed directly into her center.

"Livvie," Fitz began, still breathing hard, "what brought this on? I can't believe you did this. I…" Olivia interrupted his words with a well placed kiss on his lips. The kiss was hungry and animalistic. Olivia actually bit his bottom him, though not enough to break the skin. When she tore her lips away from his, she began to talk.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, Fitz. But, you know, both of us are very busy people. I didn't want to tip you off by scheduling it. I wanted it to be a surprise. And, by the look on your face when you first saw me, I'd say that you were very surprised. Yes?" Olivia asked, after giving him a quick peck.

"Very."

"And, I knew that you had a tough day today, so I decided to delegate the rest of the current case with the associates and come home to give you a pick me up." Olivia looked down between his legs. "And I think it worked!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively"

Fitz laughed. "You always know what I need when I need it. This was amazing, Livvie. I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz," Olivia responded and kissed him again. She then remembered the champagne and strawberries that were sitting on the table next to them. They toasted each other; Olivia watched as Fitz downed a flute full of champagne while she took the smallest of sips. She fed him a few strawberries, which he enjoyed, but they were both anxious to get to other things.

After replacing both of their champagne flutes on the table, Olivia kissed Fitz and pushed his button up shirt over his shoulders, trying to pull it off of him. She forgot about his cufflinks, though, and his arms were stuck. They both laughed, and Olivia removed the cufflinks one by one, careful to put them on the table next to the wine. She didn't want to lose them, as they were Fitz's favorite for they were a wedding present from Olivia and had their initials engraved upon them. Once out of the shirt, Olivia pulled the undershirt over Fitz's head. She sighed as his well defined chest came into her view. She placed her hands on his chest and ran them up and down, making sure to pay attention to his sensitive nipples.

Fitz pushed Olivia away from him slightly, enough so that her upper body was slanted away from him. He then dipped his head to put one of her nipples into his mouth. Olivia let out a low moan when she felt his lips on her.

"Fitz," she whispered. Fitz repeated his actions on her other nipple as Olivia ran her fingers through his curly locks before he leaned back again. Olivia felt some movement under her and tightened her arms around Fitz's neck as she felt him push himself off of the chaise lounge and carried her to the massive bed. Once there, he lay her on the bed. He looked down at her body, naked except for the small lacy pink panties and stilettos. Olivia saw the look in Fitz's eyes. He was looking at her like she was a pool of fresh spring water and the only thing that could quench his thirst—and he knew she would be the only thing that could quench it.

Still watching her, Fitz unbuckled his belt and began to push his pants and boxer briefs down when he paused. Olivia, his Livvie, lay on the bed with on hand on her breast and the other in her lacey panties. Despite being covered, Fitz could tell exactly what that hand was doing, and Olivia gave a hint as she let out a low moan. The sight of Olivia touching herself was too much for Fitz. He snapped out of his daze and pushed his slacks and boxer briefs down his legs, his hard cock springing free and giving a slight bob up and down, and hastily stepped out of them. Fitz jumped gracefully onto the bed and pounced on her, in the same way a lion pounces on their prey. He attacked her mouth with his and pushed his hand in her panties, pushing her own hand out of the way. He dipped his fingers into her slit and felt all of the wetness waiting for him, there because of him. Fitz inserted two fingers inside of her and started pumping slowly, curling his fingers upward as they moved in and out of her body. It wasn't long before Olivia shuddered in orgasm.

"Fitz. Babe. I need you inside of me. Now," Olivia demanded. Always willing to please, Fitz tugged at Olivia's panties and pulled them down her legs and flung them over the bed. When Olivia shifted to toe her shoes off, Fitz stopped her.

"Leave them on," Fitz told her. What an erotic sight she was, on their bed and naked except for 5 inch stiletto heels. Fitz knew that he was a lucky man.

Fitz wasted no time fitting his body between her legs. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down slit before sinking into her depths. At the sensation, they both let out simultaneous groans of pleasure. Fitz moved slowly at first, not wanting things to be over before they truly got started. But, they were both too far gone for a night of slow and leisurely love making. Olivia used the sharp heels of her shoes to press into him, like a cowboy uses his spurs to press into a horse to get it to go faster.

"More, Fitz. More. Faster and deeper," Olivia panted out.

Fitz grabbed one of Olivia's legs and hoisted it up over one of his shoulders. Olivia shuddered at the deeper penetration this position provided. Fitz began to move faster, his strokes deep, but fast yet still having finesse. He kept his balance with one hand on the bed while his other hand squeezed one of Olivia's breasts.

"Babe, I'm so close," Olivia panted.

"Me too, Livvie." Fitz took his hand off of her breast and brought it down to her clit, which he began to rub furiously. He wanted to make sure she came again before he had his own release.

Suddenly, Olivia arched her back as she climaxed once more. Her head was thrown back and her mouth in the shape of an "o". Once she had her release, Fitz had the good ahead for his. He sped up him movements, movements which became slightly off rhythm as he tried to find a release of his own. Finally, the moment came and his spilled himself inside of her willing body. After his shuddered ceased, he slowly lowered himself on top of Olivia, making sure not to smother her with his weight, and kissed her tenderly and slowly. When he pulled away from her to look her at her, he saw the beautiful smile that he wanted to see when he first walked into the Residence. He kissed her once more on the forehead, each eye, each cheek, and on the tip of her nose. The love shining through his eyes was evident and it warmed her soul.

A few minutes later, after blowing out all of the candles, taking off her shoes and settling into bed, Olivia spoke.

"You know, Fitz. There was another reason I wanted to do this now," Olivia said. She was sated and her body felt like putty. Her head lay on her pillow and her still very awake eyes starred into her husband's. Fitz's head also lay on his pillow, and he moved his body closer to Olivia's. After intertwining their legs and pulling Olivia slightly forward so that their chests pressed together, he responded.

"Really? What's the reason?" he asked.

"Well…pretty soon I won't be able to fit in a get up like that," Olivia said, a small smile on her face.

Fitz looked at her, trying to piece together what she said. It took a moment, but then it hit him like a sledgehammer.

"You're pregnant?

"I'm pregnant. We're pregnant."

Fitz laughed and pulled Olivia in for another kiss. "Not only is my wife Olivia Carolyn Pope, fixer extraordinaire. But she can dance like a pro and she's about to be the mother of my child." Olivia laughed and rested her head on his chest while Fitz placed a protective palm over her stomach. Then, they slept.

* * *

**AN: This story was written for my girl & my adopted lil sister babycakesbriauna. She wanted a story inspired by Beyonce's "Dance For You" so I decided to oblige, with my own little spin on it. Hope you like it! Love you, boo! xoxo**

**For everyone else, I hope you enjoy it too! Please leave me some reviews :-)  
**


End file.
